thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ausgesetzt
Gruppierungen Atlanta-Überlebende *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Andrea *Shane Walsh Familie Greene und Freunde *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene Randalls Gruppe *Randall Culver Zombies *Polizei-Zombie 1 *Polizei-Zombie 2 *Ricks Zombie 1 *Ricks Zombie 2 *Ricks Zombie 3 *Ricks Zombie 4 *Randalls Zombie *Bus-Zombie 1 *Bus-Zombie 2 *Feld-Zombie *Zombie 30 *Zombie 72 Orte der Handlungen * Mert County * Hershels Farm * Lager Kurzbeschreibung Rick und Shane möchten Randall Culver aussetzen. Sie fahren mit dem Auto und dem gefesselten Randall einige Meilen. Dann führen sie ein klärendes Gespräch, in dem Rick deutlich macht, dass er der Anführer ist, dem Lori, Carl und das ungeborene Kind gehören. Auf einem Betriebsgelände, ein paar Meilen weiter, setzen sie Randall aus. Dieser erklärt jedoch, dass er Maggie kennt. Die beiden ehemaligen Polizisten erkennen in ihm eine große Gefahr für das Lager. Shane möchte ihn töten, doch Rick will diese Entscheidung nicht sofort treffen. Es kommt zum Streit, bei dem sie eine Scheibe zerschlagen und damit ein Dutzend Zombies wecken. Sie können mit einiger Mühe vom Gelände fliehen. Randall wird erneut gefesselt und wieder in den Kofferraum gesperrt. Dann wiederholt Rick seine Bedingungen unter denen Shane bei der Gruppe bleiben darf. Zur selben Zeit kümmert sich Lori um Beth. Dabei bemerkt sie, wie das Mädchen einen Selbstmordversuch plant. Sie bittet Andrea nach Maggie zu suchen, die kurz darauf mit ihrer Schwester schimpft und streitet. Andrea und Lori bekommen den Streit mit. Ihrerseits haben sie eine hitzige Diskussion über Prioritäten und darüber, dass Andrea keine Frauenarbeiten macht. Andrea löst Maggie vom Überwachen ihrer Schwester ab. Kurz darauf lässt sie Beth allein im Zimmer und gibt ihr somit die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod. Beth probiert kurz darauf sich die Pulsadern mit einer Spiegelscherbe aufzuschneiden. Sie überlebt und hat ihren Lebensmut wiedergefunden. Maggie ist sauer auf das unverantwortliche Verhalten von Andrea und verbietet ihr den Umgang mit ihrer Familie, sowie den Zugang zum Haupthaus. Vorspann Rick, Shane und Randall sind voneinander getrennt und befinden sich in Mert County, wo sie von Zombies angegriffen werden. Rick kann vor einem Untoten fliehen, während der gefesselte Randall langsam auf ein Messer zurobbt um sich zu befreien. Shane wird in der Zeit von einigen Zombies verfolgt, dass ihm nur die Flucht in einen Schulbus bleibt. Dieser ist sofort umstellt und Shane hat seine Mühe die Tür des Busses geschlossen zu halten. Handlung der Folge Rick und Shane fahren mit dem Hyundai eine Straße entlang und halten einige Meilen von der Farmentfernt auf einer Kreuzung an. Rick steigt aus, woraufhin Shane ihm folgt. Er erläutert seinem Freund, dass er sich mit ihm unterhalten möchte, was Shane zum Nachdenken bringt. Rick konfrontiert Shane damit, dass er Otis erschossen haben soll. Shane gibt dies sofort zu und argumentiert, dass er und schließlich auch Carl gestorben wären, hätte er nicht auf diese Weise gehandelt. Desweiteren wirft Shane Rick vor, dass er nie so weit gegangen wäre und er nicht immer "der Gute" sein kann. Rick macht Shane schließlich klar, dass er mittlerweile als Bedrohung angesehen wird. Er klärt Shane auf, dass er schon seit längerem von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Lori weiß. Schließlich gibt er Shane die Möglichkeit sich das Vertrauen neu zu verdienen, indem er von ihm verlangt alle Entscheidungen von Rick zu akzeptieren. Anschließend geht Rick schweigend zum Wagen zurück. Shane beginnt von dem Beginn der Seuche zu erzählen und dass er Rick nicht aus dem Krankenhaus retten konnte. Er versichert auch, dass er Lori vorher nie angeschaut hat. Rick hört sich die Ausführung zwar an, geht aber mit den Worten, er müsste die Fesseln kontrollieren, weiter zum Wagen. Dort angekommen öffnet er den Kofferraum in dem sich der gefesselte und mit einer Kapuze über dem Kopf gestreifte Randall befindet. Ihm wurden Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, durch welche er laute Musik hören muss. Die Überprüfung durch Rick ergibt, dass die Fesseln noch fest sitzen. Maggie und Lori sind in der Küche und unterhalten sich während des Zubereiten eines Mahles über Glenn und seinem veränderten Verhalten. Lori kann Maggie ein wenig beruhigen und bring etwas zu Essen zu Beth. Während der Weiterfahrt erläutert Rick, dass sie mehr Messer nutzen müssen um die Zombies zu vernichten. Er vermutet auch, dass die Zombies im Winter langsamer werden. Shane ist in Gedanken verloren und beobachtet einen einzelnen Streuner der durch ein Feld geht. Nur nebenbei gibt er Rick zu verstehen, dass er seine Ideen toll findet. Beth ist immer noch krank. Lori schlägt vor, dass sie etwas isst und danach mit ihr spazieren geht. Beth spricht sie auf ihre Schwangerschaft an und fragt, wie sie das tun konnte. Lori erklärt, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Beth möchte wissen, ob die Wahl einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, was Lori ernst bejaht. Danach fordert Lori sie auf zu essen und verlässt das Zimmer. Shane bemerkt, dass sie weiter fahren, als ursprünglich geplant. Rick erklärt, dass er eine passende Stelle sucht um dem Jungen eine bessere Chance zu gewähren. Sie erreichen ein Dorf mit einer Einrichtung für öffentliche Arbeit. Das Gelände ist mit einem Zaun geschützt. Plötzlich bemerkt Rick einen Zombie, der auf sie zu taumelt. Shane greift nach seiner Waffe, doch Rick hält ihn zurück. Er zeigt ihm, wie man den Zombie mit Blut anlocken und dann mit dem Messer töten kann. Ein zweiter Zombie erscheint und Rick überlässt das Töten mit dem Messer Shane. Mit einem Bolzenschneider öffnen sie die Kette, die das Tor verschlossen hält. Sie wollen für Randall einige Nahrungsmittel suchen, ihn dann aussetzen und zurück lassen. Bei ihrer Suche bemerken sie einen Scheiterhaufen mit verbrannten Leichen. Shane untersucht die beiden Zombies, die sie getötet haben und bemerkt, dass sie keine Bisswunden haben. Rick erklärt, dass sie durch Kratzer starben und zeigt die Verletzungen auf. Dann erklärt er, dass sie Zombies auf dem Gelände hatten. Sie bringen Randall aufs Gelände und holen ihn aus dem Auto. Lori besucht erneut Beth und stellt fest, dass sie nichts gegessen hat. Sie will gerade damit beginnen das Mädchen zurecht zu weisen, als sie bemerkt, dass sie weint, denn sie hat ihre Hoffnung verloren. Lori versucht sie zu trösten und ihr gelingt ein kleiner Schritt. Sie bringt das Essen zurück in die Küche und will danach mit dem Mädchen spazieren gehen. Unten in der Küche bemerkt sie, dass das Messer fehlt. Sie eilt zurück in ihr Zimmer und kann Beth überzeugen das Messer und damit den Selbstmordversuch aufzugeben. Lori rennt nach draußen ins Lager. Dort hat Andrea gerade Wache auf dem Ausguck. Sie fragt ob sie Hershel oder Maggie gesehen hat und bittet sie nach Maggie zu suchen. Dann rennt sie zurück ins Haus. Rick und Shane bringen Randall an einen Platz vom Auto entfernt. Sie nehmen ihm die Kapuze und die Kopfhörer ab. Dann gehen sie zurück. Unterwegs lässt Rick ein Messer fallen, damit sich Randall damit befreien kann. Dieser versucht die beiden davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht viel mit den Fremden zu tun hat, die Rick zuvor angegriffen und versuchten ihn zu töten. Dann erklärt er weiter, dass er ein einfacher Junge ist. Bei seinen Erklärungen erinnert er sich auch daran, dass er Maggie und Hershel kennt. Rick und Shane werden hellhörig und drehen sich um. Randall versucht sie zu beruhigen und erklärt, dass er nie etwas tun würde um die zu gefährden, die ihm das Leben gerettet haben. Shane erklärt Rick deutlich, dass Randall eine Gefahr darstellt. Rick überlegt fieberhaft, doch Shane zieht seine Waffe. Im letzten Moment kann Rick den Schuss ablenken, sodass die Kugel knapp neben Randall einschlägt. Er will erst über die Situation nachdenken. Shane missfällt die Verzögerung. Er erklärt, dass es eine Einfache Regel gibt, nach der Rick entscheiden sollte: Richtig ist, was sie am Leben hält. Rick erwidert, dass es nicht so einfach ist und es keine Regeln gibt, die ein klares Verhalten zeigen. Rick will eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Shane erklärt, dass Rick nicht in der Lage ist seine Familie zu beschützen. Rick und Shane beginnen einen Kampf mit Fäusten. Shane kann Rick nach kurzer Zeit die Waffe abnehmen, jedoch fällt sie ihm herunter. Während die Männer streiten, sieht Randall seine Chance und versucht zu dem fallen gelassenen Messer zu robben. Shane hat in der Zwischenzeit die Oberhand gewonnen und konnte Rick unter einem Motorrad einklemmen. Er holt sich seine Pistole und zielt auf Randall. Rick kommt hinter einem Auto hervor und kann ihn abermals vom Schießen abhalten. Randall hat das Messer erreicht und beginnt damit seine Fußfesseln zu lösen. Rick konnte Shane überwältigen. Er erklärt ihm, dass nicht mehr Shane Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod trifft. Dieser kann wieder aufstehen. Er geht zu einem Feuerwehrwagen, an dem eine massive Rohrzange gelehnt steht. Mit aller Kraft wirft er die Zange nach Rick. Er verfehlt ihn und trifft dafür das Fenster hinter Rick. Die Scheibe zerbricht und ein Zombie kommt aus dem Gebäude. Rick kann mit einem Messer den Zombie überwältigen. Kurz darauf steigen ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Zombies aus dem Gebäude. Rick legt den getöteten Zombie auf sich und täuscht somit die übrigen Zombies, die nun Shane als Beute sehen. Maggie ist sauer auf Beth, wegen des Selbstmordversuches. Sie versucht sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Beth blockt ab. Shane flüchtet vor den Zombiemassen. Er versucht in einen der Wagen zu gelangen, doch die Tür ist verschlossen. Einer der Zombies bemerkt Randall am Boden und bewegt sich auf ihn zu. Rick befreit sich von seinem Zombie und steht auf, als plötzlich ein weiter Untoter durch das Fenster steigt und ihn sieht. Randall schafft es seine Fesseln teilweise zu lösen, sodass er dem Zombie ausweichen kann. Der Zombie fällt. Gerade als er wieder aufstehen will bricht Randall ihm die Arme, sodass er sich nur noch kriechend bewegen kann. Er geht einige Meter entfernt an einen Bagger und schneidet seine Fußfesseln komplett durch. Dann tötet er den Zombie mit mehreren Stößen in den Kopf. In dem Haupthaus streiten Maggie und Beth noch immer lauthals. Lori und Andrea stehen in der Küche und bekommen den Streit mit. Andrea ist der Meinung, dass Beth ihren Selbstmordversuch hätte probieren sollen und dadurch abgeschreckt werden würde. Lori ist entsetzt und der Meinung, dass Andrea kein gutes Beispiel ist. Lori sieht sie nicht als produktives Mitglied der Gruppe an, da sie nicht im Haushalt hilft. Andrea verteidigt sich und erklärt, dass sie bei der Verteidigung behilflich ist. Lori sieht dies als Aufgabe der Männer, bei der sie sehr gut ohne Andrea zurecht kommen würden. Für Andrea zählt die Sicherheit der Gruppe an erster Stelle. Lori hingegen will den Komfort und die Normalität wiederherstellen. Der Streit kocht hoch. Andrea wirft Lori an den Kopf, dass sie alles zu leicht nimmt, worauf Lori erklärt, dass Carl und Rick vieles einstecken mussten. Andrea wiederum erklärt, dass Lori ein glückliches Leben hat, in dem ihr tot geglaubter Mann wiederkommt, sie einen Sohn hat und ein Kind erwartet. Zynisch schlägt sie vor, dass Lori Beth Mut machen kann, indem sie erklärt, dass auch sie einen Ehemann finden, ein Kind bekommen und einen Liebhaber halten kann. Dann verlässt sie das Zimmer mit der sprachlosen Lori. Rick flieht vor dem Zombie. Er sucht nach seiner Waffe und findet sie unter einem der Autos. Er kann mit ihr den Zombie erschießen, der auf ihn drauf fällt. Ein zweiter Zombie kommt an, den Rick ebenfalls erschießt. Den dritten Zombie schafft er jedoch nicht vor den Lauf zu bekommen. Er steckt die Waffe in den Mund des ersten Zombies und erschießt somit den Dritten durch den Kopf. Er verschnauft kurz und rollt dann die drei Zombies von sich herunter. Maggie schimpft immer noch mit Beth und versucht ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Beth erklärt, dass sie nichts an dieser Welt hält. Ihr Vater hat sie belogen und erzählt Ricks Gruppe nur, was sie hören wollen. Mit Jimmy ist sie nur 3 Monate ausgegangen und fühlt sich ihm nicht verpflichtet. Als Maggie fragt, ob sie ihr eine weitere Beerdigung antun möchte, erklärt Beth, dass es unvermeidbar ist, da sie ganz allein dastehen und sich Ricks Gruppe im Ernstfall selbst am nächsten ist. Sie schlägt ihrer Schwester einen Doppelselbstmord vor, bei dem sie selbstbestimmt aus dem Leben ausscheiden können. Beth hat Angst davor von einem Zombie gefressen zu werden. Sie bittet ihre Schwester inständig darum in dieser Nacht zu sterben. Shane kann sich in einem Schulbus vor den Zombies retten, doch diese drücken gegen die Tür, sodass er diese mit aller Gewalt zuhalten muss. Er ritzt sich die Hand auf und schmiert etwas Blut an die Tür. Ein Zombie leckt danach und Shane kann ihn töten. Er ist erstaunt darüber, wie leicht dies geht. Maggie und Beth schweigen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. Andrea bietet an, Maggie abzulösen, damit sie sich ausruhen und erfrischen kann. Sie will stattdessen auf Beth aufpassen. Maggie akzeptiert und geht hinaus. Andrea setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und wartet. Beth fragt, ob sie gar nichts sagen will, doch Andrea steht nur auf und geht zu einer Tür zu einem Nebenzimmer. Sie öffnet und fragt, ob es wirklich das ist, was Beth will. Dann geht sie und lässt Beth allein im Zimmer zurück. Rick erwischt Randall auf der Flucht. Er bedroht ihn mit seinem Revolver, der mittlerweile keine Patronen mehr hat. Randall erklärt, dass er fliehen möchte und niemandem etwas erzählen wird. Er schaut rüber zu dem Bus, in dem noch immer Shane gefangen ist. Randall möchte fliehen. Er überzeugt Rick, Shane zurück zu lassen. Sie gehen durch eine Öffnung im Zaun, was von Shane beobachtet wird. Maggie wundert sich über die offene Nebenzimmertür und bemerkt, dass Beth nicht in ihrem Zimmer ist. Sie hört ein Gewimmer aus dem Badezimmer und klopft an die Tür. Plötzlich hört sie Glas splittern und fordert, dass Beth die Tür öffnet. Lori kommt hinzu und gemeinsam brechen sie die Tür auf. Beth hält sich ihren verletzten Arm und erklärt, dass es ihr leid tut. Rick und Randall kommen an den beiden getöteten Polizisten-Zombies vorbei. Rick nimmt sich die Waffe des einen Polizisten und bleibt nachdenklich stehen. Shane probiert einen zweiten Zombie zu töten. Dieser reagiert allerdings nicht mehr auf das Blut. Shane kann den Zombie dennoch töten, allerdings bleibt sein Messer im Schädel stecken und geht unter den nachströmenden Zombies unter. Shane ist unbewaffnet und verzweifelt. Plötzlich kommen Rick und Randall im Auto angefahren. Rick schießt auf die Zombies und gibt Shane Anweisung aus der Hintertür des Busses zu fliehen. Er rennt los und kann in den Wagen einsteigen. Gemeinsam gelingt die Flucht aus dem Gelände. Randall ist stolz und überglücklich über das gelungene Entkommen, doch Rick ist frustriert. Andrea kommt angerannt. Maggie stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Sie fragt nach, wie es Beth geht. Lori antwortet, dass der Schnitt in die Pulsader nicht tief war und sie durchkommen wird. Andrea ist erleichtert, dass sich Beth dafür entschieden hat zu leben. Maggie jedoch ist wütend und verbietet ihr den Umgang mit ihr und Beth, sowie den Zugang zum Haupthaus. Shane und Rick fesseln Randall erneut und sperren ihn mit Musik und Kapuze über dem Kopf in den Kofferraum. Dann erklärt Rick, dass Shane sich mehr Mühe geben muss um Rick zu töten. Weiter führt er aus, dass Randall sicher getötet werden muss, aber Rick sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht machen will. Er zählt erneut auf, dass Lori, Carl und das ungeborene Kind ihm gehören und er sich Rick unterordnen muss, wenn er weiterhin bei ihnen bleiben will. Shane schweigt. Rick gibt ihm eine Waffe zusammen mit der Hoffnung, dass er wieder der alte wird. Dann fahren sie zusammen zurück zur Farm. Unterwegs sieht Shane wieder den einsamen Streuner auf dem Feld, der weiter seinen Weg geht. Besonderheiten * Die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Rick und Shane eskaliert und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Freunden. * Diese Folge spielt 1 Woche nach Am Abzug. Todesfälle *Polizei-Zombie 1 *Polizei-Zombie 2 *Ricks Zombie 1 *Ricks Zombie 2 *Ricks Zombie 3 *Ricks Zombie 4 *Randalls Zombie *Bus-Zombie 1 *Bus-Zombie 2 Musik * Civilian - Wye Oak * Lazy Bones - Wooden Shjips * Driver’s Seat - Sniff ‘n’ the Tears en:18 Miles Out es:18 Miles Out ru:18 миль pl:18 Miles Out pt-br:18 Milhas ja:S2-10「決闘」